


First Husband

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy Hargrove talks about his first husband (maybe before he's out).Oneshot/drabble





	First Husband

Billy Hargrove was...trying. At least that could be said about him. He knew he still had a long way to go, but he was making little steps. Being more protective of Max in his own gruff way. Not giving the other kids so much shit. Becoming a little bit better with Steve Harrington.

He was actually a lot better with him. When he saw him he immediately sidled up to Steve, his eyes lighting up at the guy he could now call his friend. Maybe even best friend if he was feeling particularly brave. "Hey."

His heart swelled when Steve smiled back. "Hey."

"You know," Billy continued. "You look like my first husband."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Man, we're still in high school. You're not even married so that's dumb."

Billy smirked then. "No. Not yet." 

" _Oh--"_


End file.
